Meeting Again
by catcher of dreams
Summary: Draco met up with a young woman and relives his memories of his life with his only true love, Hermione. One-chapter. If you hate, points for me.


All righty, folks! This is a one chapter story that I am writing because, (I like torturing people and I am going to make them suffer and wait for the second part of my other story, no) I like Hermione and Draco. And since I'm not good at multi-chapter Hr/D ships I am going to write a one chapter Hr/D ships. Make sense? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I am owning of the nothing. Woopty Doo. Happy is me, because J.K. Rowling owns it all and I don't have to put up with the shit she does. Love her to death though.  
  
Okay lets see how good I can make this.  
  
Meeting Again  
  
Early morning, about 5:45. The streets were dark seeing as dawn had not quite broken. The overhead lights were on but one could barely tell due to the fog settled thickly around everything and anything.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the street to the bus stop with his dog Jester. Their bus had not yet arrived so they took a seat on the bench. They hadn't been their two minutes when Draco heard some one walk up to him.  
  
"Draco, is that you? Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!" It was woman. She had a pretty voice and Draco could only imagine a pretty face belonged to it.  
  
He looked in her general direction and asked, "Do I know you?"  
  
He felt the woman stiffen and disappointment washing over her.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" She inquired.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I'm blind." He shrugged.  
  
The woman sat down next to him and he smelled a purfume he hadn't smelled in four years, since he was nineteen and the love of his life had left.  
  
He turned to her and said, "You remind me of some one. What your name?"  
  
She laughed a little. It was forced laugh, one that sounded like they were trying to by time.  
  
"Lisa."  
  
"I don't know a Lisa, I used to know some one who wanted to name her daughter Lisa."  
  
"You did?" The woman sounded shocked. And he could just imagine her face. He could imagine her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide, and eyebrows nearly touching her hairline. He could imagine the same thing on a woman he was sure she was not.  
  
Draco laughed and said, "Your reaction was something I would imagine a woman I used to know. She always claimed I couldn't pay attention to anything." He smiled as he remembered her. Her smile and the way her mocha coloured eyes always seemed radiant in the dawn. Her curly brown hair and in the mid-day sunlight the way it illuminated her blonde and red highlights.  
  
"I bet she didn't think that," the woman argued.  
  
"Oh she did, and some times she was right, and other times I couldn't imagine her being more wrong."  
  
"Tell me about her?"  
  
"It's a long story." He argued.  
  
"It's 5:55, the first bus doesn't arrive until 8 o'clock. We've got time."  
  
Draco laughed as his sign of defeat.  
  
He turned in her direction.  
  
"We used to be worst enemy's, always fighting. I don't think we ever had a civil conversation until..." The years started to melt away as he remembered all the arguments they had one popping up in particular. It was the last one they had had before giving up fighting and trying for something more, something a lot more.  
  
"Don't you dare criticize me for your mistakes Malfoy!" Sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger yelled.  
  
"If you had cut the toadstool correctly we wouldn't have failed that project, you stupid Mudblood!" Draco retorted.  
  
They had been in Potions trying to concoct a truth potion, (I'm real original), when something had gone horribly wrong in Hermione and Draco's cauldron. Ever since the two had been arguing non- stop. Even Hermione's friends, the Golden boy and the Weasel, had given up on trying to stop them from fighting. They had simply moved on to their next event of the day.  
  
"I didn't cut any thing wrong you added the warts to soon!"  
  
"What? Me the king of Potions screw up a potion? I think not."  
  
"Well, it couldn't be that hard for some one who's a screw up even his own parents!" Hermione quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Draco looked at her incredulously.  
  
"How do you know my parents think I'm a screw up?" he sneered.  
  
Hermione slowly took her hands from her mouth and said, "It's evident in the way you act. The way you put others down. The way you sneer at anyone you know has a life better than you, me, Harry, and Ron are only a few you annoy."  
  
Draco looked at the ground and ran a hand through his lately loose-kept hair. He looked up at her and inquired, "Does everyone notice this?" His ice, cold eyes had melted and he no longer even tried to look like he was king of everything.  
  
"Not that I know of. I'm the only one who's spoken about it."  
  
"Tell no one?" He pleaded.  
  
"Of course. Stop being you, and come have coffee with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hermione smiled and they walked towards the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
"We skipped the rest of that day and went to a small coffee shop in a nearby town." Draco said coming out of his memory.  
  
"I loved being around her, and sometimes I think she liked being around me."  
  
"I'm sure she loved being around you," Lisa reassured him.  
  
"Some times I wondered. We kept us a secret for a year. I think she was ashamed to be going out with her worst enemy, ashamed of me."  
  
"That couldn't have been."  
  
"I don't know for the better part of a year we would meet in secret. We never really had a date, and we never really were going out, until, oh, and I'll never forget this, her golden boy walked in on us kissing."  
  
Six years melted away to May 17th, Hermione and Draco had been going out for almost a year, and still they had told no one and at the time the war was waging so they figured it was a good idea. So they stood in an empty classroom kissing for the better part of an hour.  
  
They had heard Harry and Ginny coming, but they thought the two were going to pass the classroom. Unfortunately they didn't just pass by. Apparently Ginny went there when she was depressed, which was often since the loss of Charlie, and had left something in that particular room.  
  
At first when Harry entered and they kissed for two more seconds before they realized Harry was in the room, and when they did notice him, he was staring at them in shock, he looked down at Ginny who was also staring at the two, with her eyebrows raised and a crooked smile that she had become famous for.  
  
They shut the door, Draco guessed, to regain composure and then opened the door again.  
  
Ginny ran to get her things and on the way back to Harry's side yanked Hermione's hair. Harry just stood in the doorway until his girlfriend was back at his side. When he was shutting the door he said to Draco and Hermione, "Carry on. Sorry we interrupted."  
  
"That was the ice breaker for me being able to talk to Golden boy." Draco said smiling. He looked in the direction of Lisa.  
  
"We still talk every now and then he tells me how sassfire is, and I tell him I miss her, and he says he wishes she could be back with me."  
  
"Sassfire? How'd you come up with that?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Oh, gosh it had to be the exact week after everyone found out. We were walking out of potions, she had screwed up yet again..."  
  
The classbell's rung and a very disheveled Draco and an amused looked Hermione walked out of class hand in hand.  
  
"You could've warned me to back up you know. You didn't have to drop the heartseed in it and then let it blow up in my face." Draco said.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, "I told you... if you... didn't pay attention...everything would blow up in your face." She broke in between giggles.  
  
"I didn't think you had meant literally."  
  
She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ginny then popped up in front of them and snapped a picture of them before Draco could turn.  
  
Ginny grinned at him and said, "You two are picture perfect!"  
  
Harry then caught up with her and said to Draco and Hermione, "I tried to stop her but she's too fast for me."  
  
The two laughed a very fake laugh and Draco said, "Potter I've seen you run and I've seen her run, you could've caught up with her in a second."  
  
"All right. I lied I wanted a picture of you two to put into my scrapbook."  
  
"You keep a scrapbook?" Draco gawked.  
  
"Of Hogwarts, yeah."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Hermione said.  
  
"Sassfire you think everything's a good idea."  
  
He hadn't even realized what he said, until he was bombarded with a million questions. Ever since then it had stuck to her.  
  
Draco laughed as he remembered Ginny showing him the picture of the both him and Hermione. They had a very loving pose, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They were both smiling and he was looking down at her.  
  
"You sound like you were very much in love with her." Lisa said.  
  
"I still am", Draco felt a wave of regret wash over him. He was very much in love with her, but he had never really expressed his feelings. He was brought up a Malfoy, he was taught not to show emotion. He tried, but looking back on it now, he didn't try hard enough.  
  
It had been two years since they had begun dating and Hermione sat next to Draco. She had looked deep in thought for the last half hour. Then suddenly she looked at him and said, "Draco I love you."  
  
He was shocked, that was the first time she had said that. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her? Should he risk her life over three stupid words that brought nothing but pain and misery afterwards?  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "It's okay if you don't love me back."  
  
Draco was really confused now. Weren't women supposed to get all huffy if they were not told that they were loved? He pushed it to the back of his mind, and let the rest of the day go by.  
  
"I bet she loved you too." Lisa said pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
Draco smiled at her.  
  
"I know she did. She was very clear on that. She always said so. I don't think I knew I was in love until...until it was too late."  
  
He felt Lisa's eyes drilling holes into the back of him soul as he relived the hour that he lost everything he had fought for. He looked at the ground as he told his last memories of Hermione with Lisa.  
  
They were arguing. Not as bad as it was last week, where he had let slip her old nick name, 'Mudblood'. She hadn't taken well to that. She started throwing things. Screaming for him not to come near her. But this week although quieter, and calmer, was fatal. He should've seen it coming. He should've said good-bye, which was the thing he wanted most.  
  
"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Draco pleaded.  
  
"You hurt me! I am not going to forgive you at this point in time!" Hermione said.  
  
"Why can't you put it behind you? It was an accident. I didn't mean to call you that. It was a mistake! Can't you see?"  
  
"I can see! I see that this argument needs to be dealt with in a way different from begging!"  
  
"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to get you to love me again!" Draco said.  
  
"I do love you!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Funny way of showing it!" He seethed.  
  
"Draco, I love you with all my heart. But the nagging voice in the back of my head that says you can't love me because of what I am...hurts. It hurts to the point where I don't think I can recognize happiness anymore."  
  
"But I do love you!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Hermione smiled a weak smile and said, "Not the way you would if I were pureblood."  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and Hermione kissed his forehead. She left for the bedroom, and walked out of his life, out of his world, while stepping through the doorway, with what was once known as his heart in her hand.  
  
Draco fell asleep on the couch. He woke up and went to the bedroom.  
  
She was gone. There-  
  
"-were no notes. Her things were gone. All I had left of her was a picture on the pillow where she used to sleep. I never saw her again. I lost my eyesight four days later, when some thing I tried to concoct to make the memories go away back fired."  
  
Draco looked at the place where the ground should have been, but he only saw the usual darkness.  
  
Lisa's eyes drilled holes into him and she said, "Didn't you ever meet through golden boy?"  
  
"No. I told him I wouldn't go if she was there. She was better off with out me."  
  
The bus arrived and Draco got up and stretched. Jester led him towards the bus but Lisa caught his arm and said, "Goodbye Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Goodbye Hermione."  
  
He felt her shocked face stare at him as he reached up and stroked her all to familiar bushy hair.  
  
Draco climbed on the bus and sat in the seat Jester picked out for him.  
  
The bus started to move and he left Hermione standing at the bus stop.  
  
Hermione stared at the ground. She shouldn't have talked to him. She only came for her monthly check up on him. Now she lived with the fact that she knew how much she had hurt Draco.  
  
She walked home and told the now married Harry and Ginny of what happened. Both of them called Draco to interrogate him. But he ignored their calls.  
  
Draco never saw Hermione again, although she checked up on him weekly after their meeting. The golden boy told him that she had married Weasley and had two kids, but the divorced five years after they married.  
  
Draco never got married. He never wanted to, not unless it was to her. And he had decided he would never do that to her.  
  
So they both lived miserably ever after.  
  
The sad, but truthful end.  
  
A/N: I almost thought about giving it a happy ending, but at the last moment it was like 'No, then Draco would be happy.' I love Draco, but I am of the firm belief that he gets no happiness for what he did in his school years. Please RR.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Catcher of Dreams 


End file.
